Unexpected
by EvilHermione1824
Summary: Please R and R. I'm not very good at summaries. So, just read it and tell me what you think. It's a Harry Potter and Inu-yasha crossover fic
1. Painful Depatures

Title: The Unexpected  
  
Author: EvilHermione1824  
  
Summary: Kagome walks on Inu-Yasha and Kikyo kissing. She goes back to her own time and waiting for her is a letter from a place she would never believe in her wildest imagination.  
  
Disclaimer: Yay! I finally own Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Sesshou-maru. *wakes up* Damn, it was just a dream.  
  
Rating: pg143 (hee hee, just kidding. Its pg13)  
  
Author's note: Hello, Sakura here. That's my nickname if you wanted to know. This is my fic so please read it. Though, if you like Kikyo, I suggest you read a different fic because she isn't like in this fic. Sorry if Inu and Yasha are on separate lines. I tried to stop it but what ever I did would just end up with other Inu-Yasha split us. Tell me if I should just write it as Inuyasha. I'll take a poll and use the one most said.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
  
**goes to a different group of people or person**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was one of the coldest days of the year for that time. It felt like winter instead of summer. Even if it wasn't cold, there would still be a sense of foreboding in the air. There was a plot, a plot to separate two people that were meant to be together. Kikyo had planned to meet both Inu- Yasha and Kagome, but at different times. She wanted Kagome to walk in on Inu-Yasha and in a compromising situation therefore making Kagome leave. Inu-Yasha was already there so the plan had already begun. Kagome and he were oblivious to the plan that could separate them forever. Inu-Yasha was in thought at the moment but not for long.  
  
'How do I put this? Kikyo, you have to go back to Hell. No, that's too blunt. I don't love you anymore. Our love died when Naraku tricked us 54 years ago. I have avenged your death by killing Naraku. Now, you must go to the land of the dead. I am in love with someone else now. I love Kagome. That's sounds good enough' thought Inu-Yasha as the cold wind blew across his face. 'It sure is cold tonight. I hope everything goes smoothly. Maybe it's warmer in the trees.' So Inu-Yasha jumped into the highest tree he could find. 'She'll be here soon.'  
  
As if on cue, Kikyo's soul gathering demons (A.N. What are they called anyway) flew by. 'Looks like Kikyo's early' thought Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," called Kikyo, "I know you're up there. Come down, now." Her voice was as cold as ever. It could make the hair on the back of your neck stand up.  
  
Grumbling, he jumped off the tree. "You rang." he said dully.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, don't you talk to me like that. Because you know perfectly well I could pin you to a tree again, and don't think I won't either." she said in a very angry tone.  
  
"Sorry," whispered Inu-Yasha (A.N, now we sure know who has the balls in this relationship) "Kikyo, we need to talk."  
  
"All right, what do you want to discuss?" she asked back in her dull voice, not caring what he had to say.  
  
"I'll just come out and say it."  
  
"Come on, out with it," said a very annoyed Kikyo.  
  
"I have avenged your death."  
  
"Yeah, so..."  
  
"You have to stop stealing the souls of dead women. You must go back to hell." 'So much for letting her down softly.'  
  
"Did you just say what I think you said? I thought you loved me." fake cried Kikyo but it was believable to Inu-Yasha. She happened to be a very persuasive actress.  
  
Inu-Yasha hated seeing Kikyo like this but it had to be done. "I used to love you but now I love Kagome. Our love ended when Naraku tricked us." explained Inu-Yasha.  
  
"But Naraku is dead now. We can be together."  
  
"No, Kikyo. I love Kagome."  
  
"No, you don't," cried Kikyo. "You just think you do because she looks and acts like me. She's just my weak reincarnation. She shouldn't even be here."  
  
"You're making this harder than it should be." Inu-Yasha said softly.  
  
"No, I'm not. I love you, Inu-Yasha." cried Kikyo. Inu-Yasha fell silent.  
  
'She should be here soon. My plan is working out perfectly,' thought Kikyo while Inu-Yasha was lost in his thoughts on how he felt. He wondered if he really loved Kagome. His thoughts then drifted on how weak she was. He thought that he probably only loved her because of Kikyo but he was so confused. 'There she is' Kikyo thought. Then she kissed Inu-Yasha. Inu- Yasha did all he could think of at the time. He kissed her back not even noticing Kagome. Inu-Yasha then heard the rustling of bushes so he looked up and saw Kagome crying.  
  
"Stop crying, wench." Inu-Yasha said before thinking. He knew it was a mistake when he saw the look on her face.  
  
"I thought you loved me, Inu-Yasha," cried Kagome.  
  
"I could never love a weakling like you. I only put up with you because you look like Kikyo." he said (AN Inu-Yasha was very confused after Kikyo told him how she felt. The kiss made him think that Kagome was a weak reincarnation. Sorry if he's a little OOC.)  
  
'Big mistake' He thought as he snapped his eyes shut, getting ready to be sat into oblivion. But nothing came.  
  
'Why is he saying all this to me? He told me that he loved me yesterday. How come my heart feels like it's been shattered like the shikon no tama was. I'm going home... for good.' thought Kagome, and with that she ran to the village.  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his eyes to see Kikyo with an evil smirk on her face. Then she burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Inu-Yasha said curtly.  
  
"You actually believed me."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Inu-Yasha with a curious tone of voice.  
  
"The part about me loving you. Maybe I love you a lifetime ago but not now. Plus our love wasn't even strong enough when Naraku tricked us. That weakling of a reincarnation of mine is probably the only one who loves, no wait loved you for what you are, a half-youkai! You may think I loved you 54 years ago but really I was only using you to get rid of the shikon no tama."  
  
"You bitch. You tricked me!"  
  
"Yep, that's me. I am a bitch." and with that her soul sucking demons carried her away  
  
**meanwhile back to Kagome**  
  
'I have to get away from here. I have to grab my stuff and leave. I don't want to leave Sango, Miroku and Shippo but I can't stay here either. It would be too painful to see them together. Maybe Shippo will come with me if I ask him. I can't hate Inu-Yasha. It's not his fault he loves Kikyo and not me.' Thought Kagome as she reached the camp they set up. There were two blankets and a sleeping bag out already out. They were all prepared to sleep. Inu-Yasha didn't have a bed out because he normally slept in the trees. Kagome walked strait to her bed and started to put things into her bag. She hadn't bothered to wipe her face since she saw Inu-Yasha. She had been crying and there were tears all down her face.  
  
"Kagome, are you OK?" asked Sango looking at Kagome's tear-stricken face. Kagome stopped packing and looked up  
  
"No, but after a while I will be." replied Kagome as she wiped her tears away pulling Shippo into her lap.  
  
"It's because of Inu-Yasha, isn't it?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes but hold no grudge. I am going to leave and I don't suspect I'll return (A.N. I know this kind of sounds like the line Bilbo says in the LOTR movie because that's where I got it from. I don't own LOTR either. I just couldn't resist keeping it out. It fit in.)," sighed Kagome as she put the rest of her things back in her bag.  
  
"Don't leave me, Kagome," wailed Shippo.  
  
"Tell ya what, Kit. (A.N. Hee hee. Get it? I shortened Kitsune to kit. That's all I wanted to say) Why don't you come with me?" she asked. She waited a bit and when she heard nothing she sighed sadly and said "You can stay if you want."  
  
"It's not like that, Kagome. I want to come but do you really want me to come with you?"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I want you to come?" asked Kagome pulling Shippo into a hug.  
  
"No reason. So I can really come with you?" Shippo asked excitedly jumping out of Kagome's hug.  
  
"Of course," Kagome replied.  
  
"Yay!" squealed Shippo.  
  
"Sango, I love you like a sister and I want to give you a piece of advice. Follow your heart. Come on, Shippo." She then picked up her bag and started to walk away. As she was walking toward the well she whispered in Miroku's ear "I always thought of you as a brother-in-law. Make that possible and don't give up on Sango. Oh yeah, and stop groping every woman you see." when she was far enough away she yelled "Bye everyone."  
  
Kagome picked up Shippo and walked the rest of the way to the well then jumped in. It glowed a bluish-purple and they were back in Kagome's time. She climbed out of the well and put Shippo and her bag down. It was a simple room. All that was in it was some stairs and the well. There were some sutras that were ripped in half but that was about it. It gave the room a creepy feeling.  
  
She then took a needle out of her bag and pricked her finger over the well. It glowed bright pink for a moment, then faded.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo asked  
  
"Yes, Shippo."  
  
"What did you do?" he asked sounding a little confused.  
  
"I sealed the well." after seeing Shippo's horrified face she added "There are 2 ways it can open. I can open it or my soul has to return to me."  
  
"What do you mean 'my soul has to return to me'?" asked Shippo confused.  
  
"Kikyo must die."  
  
AN: Miroku still has his wind tunnel even after Naraku died. Sorry, I just really love the air void on Miroku. Well anyway, it shrunk a bit and it won't grow. Confused! Well, it will make sense later. I just wanted to tell you now. Please review, if you don't like it, tell me what I can do to make it better. My last fic didn't go by so well, so I deleted it. I want to know what you think of my fic. That's about it. Oh yeah, I need a BETA reader, so e-mail me at rockerbaby1824@netscape.net if you are interested. Bye! 


	2. Terrible Cliffies

Title: The Unexpected  
  
Author: EvilHermione1824  
  
Summary: Kagome walks on Inu-Yasha and Kikyo kissing. She goes back to her own time and waiting for her is a letter from a place she would never believe in her wildest imagination.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha though I wish I did.  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*flashback/ actions* AN If it is a flashback I will always say flashback, and for the actions I'll write what action they are doing.  
  
**goes to different character** AN I'll write what character I'm switching to  
  
Geminia: Thanks for the review. I LOVE reviews! When Inu-Yasha goes to the future, he will let Sango and Miroku come with him. :D  
  
Jessica and Rei: Thanks for the boost of confidence to my self-esteem. Thanks for saying that my story is good. :D  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(AN. This chapter is starting in the feudal ages with Inu-Yasha)  
  
Inu-Yasha ran frantically away from the place that Kikyo and he were just at. He had to find Kagome. He was practically hitting himself for being so stupid. He should have known that Kikyo was tricking him. He had to find Kagome and explain to her what happened... before it's too late. She was too important to loose.  
  
'Oh no, where's Kagome? I have to find her. I don't smell her here.' thought Inu-Yasha as he was running around searching for Kagome. 'That means she went back to her own time. I have to convince her to come back. There's the well. I must jump in.' Inu-Yasha then jumped into the well but the strangest thing happened. It glowed bright pink then electrocuted him 'What happened. That hurt.' Then he got out and jumped back in. Yet again, it glowed then electrocuted him. 'I have to go see the old wench and see what's going on,' then Inu-Yasha ran towards the village  
  
**meanwhile back to Miroku and Sango**  
  
There temperature wasn't any better at the camp Miroku and Sango made. It was freezing and the only source of warmth was from the fire and their blankets. Even then it was too cold for either ones liking.  
  
"Houshi-sama," Sango said softly.  
  
"Call me Miroku."  
  
"OK. Miroku, I've been wondering this since we defeated Naraku. Why didn't your air void close all the way? I thought it was supposed to close when Naraku died."  
  
Miroku then told Sango why the air rip had stayed open.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"NOOOOOOOO" screamed Naraku. "I was defeated." "That's right." yelled Inu-Yasha Then Naraku fell to the ground. "Wow, the air void is closing," exclaimed Miroku 'Wait, how come it stopped?' 'It stopped because I was not strong enough to close it.' said a sad and disappointed voice. 'Who are you?' 'I am your jii-chan (A.N. Spelling?)' said the voice. 'You have avenged your father and my deaths. Yet part of the curse that I didn't understand was that Naraku himself had to raise the curse. The reason you can hear me now is that Naraku had trapped my soul. I have tried to seal your air void yet I am not strong enough. Since it was my spirit that tried to seal the void, it will not grow. It is my love for you that ceases it to grow. Although, the void will grow if it is cut. Now that my spirit is free, I can go to where I belong, the other world. Hopefully, I'll be able to reincarnate. That would be nice.' 'Thank you. I wish I could have known you jii-chan.'  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"So that's how it shrunk but didn't disappear," exclaimed Sango.  
  
"Yep, it's because of my jii-chan that the air void shrunk." said Miroku with pride in his voice.  
  
"I'm tired let's get to sleep." suggested Sango  
  
"OK.  
  
"Miroku, I'm kinda cold. Do you think I could join you over there?"  
  
"Of course." Miroku replied. Then Sango joined Miroku in his sheets and Miroku put comforting arm around her as they both fell asleep.  
  
**meanwhile back to Kagome**  
  
"I guess we should go inside, Shippo." suggested Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, why did the well glow twice after you sealed it?" Shippo asked yawning.  
  
"It was Inu-Yasha trying to get through the well. Are you tired Shippo?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yep, let's go to sleep." *yawn*  
  
"OK," said Kagome as she grabbed Shippo and her bag. *yawn* 'I guess I was more tired than I thought.' she thought as she stumbled up the stairs. When she reached her room, she dropped her bag and carefully placed Shippo down as she passed out on her bed.  
  
The room was a light green. Her comforter was cream with dark and light green flowers and her sheets matched being a shade of light green. Her curtains matched the comforter. She had a desk beside the window which was solid oak. It complemented her room nicely. Buyo, her cat, was sleeping in the little bed in the corner. There were pictures on her wall that were of her family. On her desk were letters from friends and her family on her dad's side. She also had books on her desk, too.  
  
A passing person would never know that Kagome was rarely home. In fact, she had spent most of her time in the past. She had broken a magic jewel back there and she had to collect the shard with a half youkai by the name of Inu-Yasha. In the past she made some friends. A lecherous monk with a kind heart called Miroku and a demon exterminator named Sango. They traveled together to search for the shikon no tama and also to go after Naraku, an evil demon. He had hurt them all in some way. They were able to defeat Naraku by working together. She was able to put the Shikon no tama back together  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Let's put the jewel back together now!" Inu-Yasha said impatiently. "OK, OK, I'm going." said Kagome. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the jewel being whole. When she opened her eyes, she saw the jewel completely, and totally full with nothing missing. Sango then burst into tears. Kagome gave Sango a comforting hug whispering that it was going to be OK and that they would be here for her. It was a sad day for Sango. The jewel was complete meaning that Naraku took the jewel shard out of her brother's back. From that day on, Kagome wore the necklace never taking it off. She didn't get attacked by any demons for they were afraid of her.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
As Kagome woke, there was a new letter on her desk. It was a yellowish colored envelope written with emerald-green ink. It said on it:  
  
Miss K. Higurashi (A.N. spelling?)  
  
Second Floor 4th bedroom  
  
Higurashi shrine  
  
Tokyo  
  
She looked curiously at the letter. 'Who would be writing me? How do they know where I sleep? This is so very confusing.' Kagome thought.  
  
She was about to open her letter when someone knocked on the door.  
  
**Meanwhile back to Inu-Yasha**  
  
(A.N. Sorry, I had to go to Inu-Yasha plus I want to keep the element of surprise. I want you to keep reading. Oh its starts at the night before. I want everyone to be at the same time place when I start chapter 3. I just don't want you to get confused.)  
  
"Where are you, you old wench." yelled Inu-Yasha jumping through trees in search of the old priestess.  
  
"Ye need not yell Inu-Yasha, I am old not deaf. I hear ye fine," said Kaede rubbing her ear from all the ruckus Inu-Yasha was making. "Now what is troubling ye child. Come inside."  
  
Inu-Yasha went inside the hut. It was dimly lit but it held comfort. The light came from the fire in the center of the hut. It would have been brighter but there was a pot of stew (AN mmmm, stew! I love stew!) cooking on the fire.  
  
"What is ye problem, Inu-Yasha?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Well, I was just at the well and when I jumped in; it glowed bright pink and I was shocked, literally." said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Hm," thought Kaede aloud "It seems as though Kagome has sealed the well."  
  
"Well is there a way I can get through?" asked Inu-Yasha frantically.  
  
"Yes, 1 way is that Kagome unseals it..."  
  
(A.N. Sorry, I hate writing how Kaede speaks so I'm just going to have her speak normally from now on unless you don't want me to. Review and tell me please)  
  
"Well is there another way?" asked Inu-Yasha nervously.  
  
"Well if you would quit being impatient I would tell you. There is one other way but I'm not sure if you want to hear it." said Kaede calmly.  
  
"Tell me!" Inu-Yasha screamed.  
  
"The rest of Kagome's soul must return to her then anyone can get through."  
  
"I'm confused." Inu-Yasha said scratching his head.  
  
"You must kill my sister Kikyo," said Kaede.  
  
Then Inu-Yasha left puzzled in thought of what he should do, to kill or not to kill Kikyo.  
  
Author's Note: This is the end of the chapter, for real. You probably won't see Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango for a while. ;( He is too deep in thought. The most that happens to Miroku and Sango is they become a couple. The next time you see them, they will be a couple. I will most likely change my mind. I will probably write how they become a couple. Only time will tell. Well anyways, previews for next chapter. Well not really but please read it anyway. Who is at Kagome's door? What is in Kagome's letter? That's it, bye! 


	3. Enter Hermione, the Genius!

Title: The Unexpected  
  
Author: EvilHermione1824  
  
Summary: Kagome walks on Inu-Yasha and Kikyo kissing. She goes back to her own time and waiting for her is a letter from a place she would never believe in her wildest imagination.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or HP though I wish I did. Oh yeah, I don't own Card Captor Sakura either  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*flashback/ actions* AN If it is a flashback I will always say flashback, and for the actions I'll write what action they are doing.  
  
**goes to different character** A.N. I'll write what character I'm switching to.  
  
When it goes to an English speaking place  
  
~*"speaking Japanese"*~  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review. Feel free to e-mail me at rockerbaby1824@netscape.net  
  
arrow-card: Inu-Yasha WILL kill Kikyo. I haven't decided when yet though. I haven't written her death yet. If you want to, could you help me think of a way to finish her off? I would like others opinions on these things before publishing it. I like the way Kaede talks too, but writing it is a different story. Like Hagrid for instance. I LOVE Hagrid but I will most likely have him talk normally. Thanks for the review.  
  
DemonLady1: I'll take you're words into consideration. I might not pair them up but I might actually do it. Only time will tell. I haven't gotten that far yet. I have 6 chapters already written, but they are on my other computer. I'm in the process of moving it to my new computer. Like I said before, Kagome and Inu-Yasha may or may not be together. I appreciate you reviewing my fic.  
  
blulily07: I'm glad you like my fic. Continue reading it. I will update as soon as I can. My schedule is kinda busy now. Thank you for reviewing my fic.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(AN its starts with the knocking on the door at Kagome's house)  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
"Who is it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It's me dear." said her mom as she opened the door. "I thought I heard you come in last night." she then pulled Kagome into a hug like she hasn't seen her in 3 years. "What is that?" Kagome's mom asked as she pointed at Shippo.  
  
"Oh, that's Shippo. I told him he could stay. If that's OK with you, of course."  
  
"Oh, yes. It's perfectly fine." her mom said. "What do you have there?"  
  
"I don't know. It was on my desk when I got up this morning."  
  
"Let me see it." she said looking at the envelope. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed "YOU GOT A HOGWARTS LETTER! YOU'RE DAD AND I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T DO THAT KIND OF MAGIC! YOUR DAD THOUGHT YOU WERE A SQUIB BECAUSE HE NEVER WAS ABLE TO SEE YOU DO MAGIC. NOW YOU GET TO GO STUDY MAGIC IN ENGLAND!"  
  
"Mum, can you please quiet down! You're hurting my ears. What are you talking about? There's no such place to learn magic!"  
  
"Yes, there is. Now you get to go to the best school for learning magic. Good thing you are excellent at English. Let's read your letter.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Miss Kagome Higurashi,  
  
It has come to our attention that your magical energy has reached an all time high. It is higher then some of our students here. I know you will be at a disadvantage but we have a student prepared to help you get caught up if you would like. Her name is Hermione Granger. She is one of our brightest students and I'm sure you two will get along fine. Please owl back with your response as soon as possible. Included is your list of school supplies. Don't worry about buying books for the beginning years. Hermione will have them for you to look at. Another paper is included that allows you to go to the village by the school. If it's not too much can you include 2 or 3 electives you would like to take. Thank you very much for your time.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Can I go, mom?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"We'll have to write back and say I can go. Can you ask if Shippo can go?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Of course. I'll write the letter now." replied her mum.  
  
Dear Minerva McGonagall,  
  
I am pleased to say that my daughter is enthusiastic about going to Hogwarts. She was wondering however if she could bring her pet. I understand if you won't allow it but it is a Kitsune, or better known as a fox demon. I assure you that the kit is harmless. It can do small tricks but that's about it. It also has a fox fire attack but it isn't very strong. We thank you for the opportunity for this once in a lifetime experience.  
  
Signed,  
  
Sakura Higurashi  
  
Sakura took out the permission form and signed it. She then went into the backyard to grab her owl, Snowy, to send the letter.  
  
"What classes do you want to take?" asked Kagome's mom as she returned carrying the letters and her owl.  
  
"What are there to choose from?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Hm, well I suggest you take Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Divination."  
  
"OK, that sounds fun enough.  
  
Her mom then added to her letter:  
  
P.S. Kagome would like to take Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes.  
  
Her mum packed all the letters into an envelope, sealed it, and gave it to her bird to fly away  
  
'I wonder if they will let Shippo come with me.' thought Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Shippo," answered Kagome.  
  
"I was wondering if I could call you..."  
  
"What did you want to call me, Shippo?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Since you're like a mom to me. I was wondering if I could call you that."  
  
"Of course you can call me mom, kit."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"It's no problem. Would you like me to teach you English?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure Mom!" Shippo said enthusiastically.  
  
They went down to go eat break first then went back up to Kagome's room where Kagome taught Shippo English. They of course took a break for lunch and dinner. By the end of the day Kagome and Shippo were both tired. Shippo now knew the alphabet and how to count to 26. Kagome decided not to sleep under the sheets since it was a hot June night. When she awoke there was another letter and 2 books on her desk. The letter was addressed the same way as before.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Miss Kagome Higurashi,  
  
We are pleased that you have accepted our invitation to our school. With a lot of consideration we have decided to allow you to bring the Kitsune. Make sure that it does not act to much out of hand or we will have to send him back to your mum. Since you are far behind, you are permitted to use magic away from school. Included are the 2 years of divination you missed and 2 plane tickets scheduled to leave tomorrow at 1.30 p.m., if it's not too early.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
'I better get packed, I suppose. I leave tomorrow!' thought Kagome as she packed the stuff she would need. She wanted to leave room in her trunk for  
her books.  
  
Kagome told her mom when her plane was going off and her mom rushed to her room and got out a silvery looking cloak that looked like it was made of water.  
  
"I want you to take this with you. It was your father's cloak. He loved it so much. I want you to have it now." Her mom said.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she pulled her mum into a hug. She took the cloak from her mom and put at the bottom of her cloak under all her clothes.  
  
"That's about it," she said smiling.  
  
Her mom prepared her favorite dinner that night and she gave Kagome her Gringotts vault key to buy her school supplies. Kagome safely put the key away. She went to bed really early and dreamt of what it would be like at Hogwarts.  
  
Kagome woke up early that morning and double checked that she had every thing. After she checked everything she ate breakfast then started to teach English to Shippo again for the entire morning.  
  
Before they left she told Shippo "Sorry to tell you Shippo but I'm going to have to cover your tail, okay? Most people aren't used to seeing a tail."  
  
"OK mommy. Whatever you say."  
  
"Let's go," she said after fixing Shippo's pants to cover his tail.  
  
"Hurry up honey or we're going to be late." Sakura yelled.  
  
**to Hermione**  
  
(A.N. this is going to be different from the ending from the book, it starts after the twins explain who they were blackmailing.)  
  
George sighed deeply and started dealing out the cards again as Hermione looked at her watch again.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at your watch, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm just excited about going to the airport tonight."  
  
"Why are you going to the airport?" asked Harry confused. "I thought you would wait a while before you went to Viktor's house in Bulgaria."  
  
"Oh no, I forgot to tell you. Viktor and I broke up."  
  
"Then why are you going to the airport?" asked Ron.  
  
"I forgot to mention that, too! Man, I must be slipping. A transfer student is staying the summer. I'm going to have to teach her 4 years worth of material. It says she a fast learner so I guess I'm lucky."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine. What's her name?" asked Harry.  
  
"Let's see," Hermione said pulling out a sheet of paper. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"You don't think she's related to Cho, do you?" Harry asked slightly blushing.  
  
"Harry, Chang is a Chinese name, Higurashi is Japanese." Hermione said a little irritated. (A.N. Ooh, our little Hermione is getting jealous of Cho.)  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"I wonder why she didn't come to Hogwarts from the beginning." Hermione thought aloud. "It's going to be close. Hopefully I'll get there on time." The train then came to a stop. "I've gotta go. Now, and fast, too." Hermione said fast. She grabbed her trunk, kissed Harry on the cheek and then ran out of the compartment blushing.  
  
'Why am I blushing? Harry is just a friend.' Hermione thought. 'I've got to hurry.'  
  
"Hey Mum, can we go now. It going to be close as it is." Hermione said frantically.  
  
"OK, Don't need to worry. We'll be there on time."  
  
"Did you grab the sign?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, it's in the trunk."  
  
"OK, that's good." Hermione said worried.  
  
"Don't worry hon. Everything will be alright, OK?"  
  
"I know but what if she doesn't like me?"  
  
"She will," her mum answered.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do," Her mum replied.  
  
Hermione and her mum made it to the airport just on time. Hermione made it to the terminal as the plane landed. It was a while but then I girl with long black hair carrying a small kid.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"I'm Higurashi, Kagome and this is Shippo," Kagome said waking up Shippo. ~*" Shippo, say hi to Hermione."*~  
  
"Hi," Shippo said very unsure if it was right or not. ~*"Mummy, can you take my tail out. It's starting to hurt."*~  
  
"Shippo, here is a fox demon. I've been teaching him how to speak and write English. I'm going to take out his tail 'cus he says it's starting to hurt." Kagome said as she pulled out Shippo's tail.  
  
All of a sudden Hermione squealed "He is sooo adorable!" She blushed then added "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself"  
  
"Its OK," replied Kagome.  
  
They made their way to luggage and Kagome grabbed her trunk. They made their way out to the car and Kagome put her trunk on top of Hermione's trunk. Hermione, Shippo, and Kagome sat in the back seat. (A.N. they have a big trunk)  
  
"Hermione, tell me about yourself," Kagome said.  
  
"Well, I love to read, I have top marks in school, and the two most best friends in the world, you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Its been a struggle for me at school these last few years."  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione before she could stop herself.  
  
"Its hard to explain but I'll do it as best as I can. It all starts with this," Kagome said as she pulled out the Shikon no Tama. "This is the Shikon no Tama. 4 years ago I was pulled into the well at the shrine that I live at. I was somehow transported to the feudal ages. This jewel was inside my body. I am the reincarnation of a strong priestess. So anyway, I came to this strange land where all these demons, half demons, and even some humans wanted the jewel. It makes a demon much more powerful, Humans become demon, and half demons can be either human or demon. Well anyway, Inu-Yasha." Kagome took a short break to stop herself from crying "Inu- Yasha was the first person I saw. He was pinned to a tree for eternal sleep but I accidentally woke him up. I was being attack by mistress centipede so I unbound him and he destroyed the centipede. He then attacks me for the jewel I made a run for it. Kaede the village priestess managed to get a subjugation necklace around his neck. Now any time I say osuwari, which means sit in English, he falls face down in the ground. A crow demon managed to get the jewel and swallowed it. It grabbed a small child to snack on. Inu-Yasha attacked the demon and defeated it but I couldn't leave the boy to drown so I saved him. Kikyo, my incarnation was a master archer. The crow demon's foot was still on the boy's back so I tied the foot to an arrow and I shot the crow. Unfortunately, the jewel broke in to millions of pieces. A shard in one demons hand could be deadly, so Inu-Yasha and I paired up to look for sacred Jewel shards. We became friends. Shippo, here later joined our group when he tried to steal our jewel shard. He wanted to avenge his father's death. After we helped him avenge his father's death, he joined us in our quest. Since Shippo is an orphan, I'm like his adopted mum."  
  
"I noticed that you said Kikyo with bitterness. Why is that? If its not too much."  
  
"Its not. Kikyo, my incarnation was brought back to life by a specter. Now, she is made of bones, ash, and clay. Her only goal now is to take Inu- Yasha's heart and take him to hell with her. She is not as she used to. She has to feed off souls to remain here. She even has part of my own soul. She took Inu-Yasha away from me." Kagome began to cry.  
  
"Its OK, I'm here." Hermione said as she put a comforting arm around Kagome.  
  
"I don't even know how I fell for him either. He's crude, selfish and a pain in the ass. But I somehow fell for him. He always compared me to her. He always said she was prettier and more talented then me but I still fell for him. Then after we beat Naraku, he told me he loved me and I kissed him. The next day, I saw him kissing Kikyo. He told me that he never cared about me. He said I was just Kikyo's weak reincarnation. I still love him though. I wish I could hate him but I can't. I can't stop loving him."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Hermione said sadly.  
  
"Its OK," replied Kagome.  
  
"Who's Naraku?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He is, no he was an incredibly evil and strong half demon that wanted the jewel to become a full demon. Oh yeah, I haven't told you about the friends I made there. We met Miroku after Shippo. He was a monk but didn't act like one. He was very lecherous. He asks every girl he sees to bear him a child. He has a good heart though. You see, he has an air void in his right hand. His goal in life was to kill Naraku. Every year his air void would grow a little bigger and eventually it would suck him in. The only way for it to go away would be if Naraku died. Naraku placed the curse on Miroku's grandfather. The curse keeps going down from generation to generation. He wanted a son so in case he died before Naraku did, his son would continue the legacy and kill Naraku. Luckily, we killed Naraku. Sango then joined our group before we killed Naraku. She is like a sister to me. She's a demon exterminator. The strongest of her group went to go slay a demon. When they were gone, Naraku tipped a lot of demons that the strongest of the exterminators would be gone. All the demons wanted vengeance on the exterminators so they attacked them. At the castle the strongest demons went to, there was a huge demon but they exterminated it easily. There was a spider demon that was disguised himself as the lord's father. He took control of Sango's little brother, Kohaku, and made him kill everyone there but Sango didn't die. Kohaku became normal again after he attacked Sango. It was so sad. Kohaku was sad and confused. Then they both were shot by a ton of arrows. Sango didn't die though. Naraku brought Kohaku back to life with no memory of who he was. Naraku constantly used Kohaku against Sango. The only that was keeping Kohaku alive was the jewel shard in his back. The most sad day was the day we defeated Naraku. I was able to put the whole thing back together. It was so sad because we then knew that Kohaku was dead. The whole jewel meant that Naraku took the jewel out of Kohaku's back."  
  
"What happened to Miroku's air void?" asked Hermione sounding interested in Kagome's story.  
  
"I don't know really. It shrunk a lot but it didn't close. From what I know, it won't grow bigger unless it gets cut."  
  
"Well, here we are," Hermione said suddenly as they pulled up to large light blue house. "Lets start with the tour (AN I've never been to England so I don't know what their houses look like)  
  
When they walked in the front door, it was a porch like room. It had a couch and there was a TV. When they walk in the house area, to the right were stairs and to the left was a white living room with a fireplace. Going through the living room they came into the dining room. In the center of the room, there was a large dining table. The room was painted a forest green and the carpet was cranberry. There was a china hutch that held beautiful china. They walked through the next door and they were in the kitchen. The table was in a sort of nook but it look like it fit. The walls were wallpapered and the floor was tiled. They walked around the kitchen and walked through a hallway To the left was a tiny bathroom that had a darker colored wallpaper on it. There was a mirror and a cabinet on the wall. Next as walking by was a couple stairs that led to the side door and the steps to the basement. At the end of the hallway was the front of the house. So they turned left. And went up the stairs. To the left was Hermione's parent's room. Hermione didn't show the inside of that room. In the front of them was the stairs to the attic. They then turned right. There was a little hallway. To the right was a bathroom decorated in light pink. The walls were painted light paint. The shower lining was light pink. The shower curtain was light pink with roses. The curtains matched the shower. The sink was white with red roses painted on it. The soap in the sink was a cream color with roses as a picture on them. Across from the bathroom was a room decorated in red and gold. Practically everything was red and gold. There was a huge bookshelf in the room. The room on the end was painted a light blue. There was a porch connected to it. There was a bed and a desk but that was about it.  
  
This is your room," Hermione said. "I didn't know what you were like so I didn't know how to decorate it."  
  
"Its OK," replied Kagome. "What's that?" she asked pointing at a large black dog. The dog looked up and Kagome let a tear slip but quickly swept it away before Hermione could see.  
  
"That's Snuffles, he's really a."  
  
"Dinner," interrupted a masculine voice.  
  
"He's really a. what?" asked Kagome.  
  
"That's Dad," said Hermione. "I'll tell you after dinner."  
  
"OK,"  
  
Dinner went by smoothly and when they when they reentered Kagome's room, her trunk was there. "I think it is time for you to find out who Snuffles really is. Snuffles, come here," (A.N. Snuffles was already at Hermione's house. It's safe there so he sometimes stays at her house) Hermione called as Snuffles came into the room. "Snuffles here isn't a dog but in reality he's a wizard by the name of Sirius Black. He's an escaped convict but he's really innocent. You can change now, Padfoot." Then the dog became a human.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sirius Black. Pleased to meet you." Sirius said holding out his hand.  
  
Kagome shook his hand. "Its very nice to meet you."  
  
"I couldn't help but notice you let out a tear when you saw me. Why is that?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh, its just that Inu-Yasha was half dog-demon and he hurt me so much. At least I don't have to worry about him coming after me. If he is able to come here I will know that my incarnation is dead. She has part of my soul."  
  
"So, if Inu-Yasha guy is able to come through, that proves that he loves you."  
  
"Yeah, that or he just badly wants the jewel of 4 souls."  
  
"So its true" said a neko demon from the window. "I've always wondered if it actually existed or not. I always thought it was a legend told from the elder demons who heard it from their families. Now that I know that it does exist, it WILL be mine or I WILL kill you!"  
  
"Excuse me a moment. No Inu-Yasha to protect me," Kagome said as she got her bow and arrows out of her trunk. "I'll be right back," she said as she jumped to the window. You couldn't see anything but an arrow fly across the yard. Kagome missed and the demon got away. Then a moment later Kagome jumped up with blood on her uniform.  
  
"Damn, now that demon is going to tell all the other demons that I have the shikon no tama. (A.N. she's been hanging around Inu-Yasha too long. His bad language rubbed off on her) Oh man, I just washed this too," Kagome whined  
  
"K-Kagome, is that your blood?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I forgot. Yes it is," Kagome said as she closed her eyes concentrating on all the blood to be gone. When she opened her eyes, all the blood was gone and her uniform was clean. "Cool, I was just planning on healing my wounds."  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Sirius in awe.  
  
"Oh that, practice. I can also shock people. I wasn't this strong before. I could barely shoot an arrow, though my aim isn't always dead on. The feudal era increased my power. I just noticed something, well not now but still. Kikyo was always cruel when I saw her. I haven't been able to hate anyone lately. Do you think she has the part of my soul that hates? There is probably 1 person that I could possibly hate, my cousin. She cried like a week for not getting into Slytherin, whatever that is."  
  
"Slytherin!" Sirius and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, she's really evil too!"  
  
"Slytherin, is a house at my school." said Hermione.  
  
"Hm," Kagome thought aloud.  
  
"We should go to Diagon Alley tonight. If its not too late." said Hermione. "Just to get your wand." she added.  
  
"OK,"  
  
"Mum! Do you think you can take us to Diagon ally really fast."  
  
"Sure, hon."  
  
They got into the car pretty fast and Hermione and Kagome jumped out of the car. Hermione tapped the bricks to get into Diagon ally.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"I know, lets get to Gringotts bank." Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"What's the rush?"  
  
"I don't like being here at night. It kinda creeps me out." Hermione said as they entered Gringotts. It was a magnificent room with floors made of marble. They went to the first available goblin.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome. I mean Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Key."  
  
"Here it is." she said as she pulled her key out of her pocket.  
  
"Griphook, get over here." the goblin yelled. All of a sudden another goblin came over. "Take Miss Higurashi to Vault 184."  
  
"Yes sir. Come with me you two."  
  
"OK" they both said together. They got onto the cart and made a ton of twists and turns at a fast speed. Hermione looked like she was going to be sick but Kagome was yelling 'faster, faster!' until the cart finally came to a stop.  
  
"Its over already. I was having so much fun."  
  
"Lantern, please," said Griphook. Hermione handed him the lantern. "Key, please," Kagome then handed him the key.  
  
Griphook then opened the vault. Inside was full of galleons, sickles, and knuts.  
  
"Wow, Kagome, you're rich." stated Hermione.  
  
"How much do you think I'll need?"  
  
"I paid 8 galleons for mine but take 10 just in case." Hermione told Kagome. So Hermione then took 10 galleons out and gave them to Kagome. "I'll explain how the money works later, OK?" asked Hermione.  
  
"OK," Kagome said as they got back into the cart. It seemed like the ride was a lot faster then before so Kagome was happy. They left Gringotts and headed into Ollivanders.  
  
"I'll wait outside, OK?" Hermione asked  
  
"OK," Kagome replied as she entered the store. "Hi, my name is Higurashi, Kagome."  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome? Take no offense but I thought you were a squib."  
  
"I got a Hogwarts letter this year and I need to get a wand."  
  
"Your mum is Sakura Higurashi, 7 in. willow unicorn hair. Your father, Syaoran Li, on the other hand was 9 in mahogany, dragon heartstring. I wonder what you will be. What is your wand hand."  
  
"My left," she responded holding out her arm waiting for it to get measured. After the measuring was done Mr. Ollivander started to grab out some wands.  
  
"13 in. willow phoenix feather. Well give it a wave."  
  
Kagome waved the wand but nothing happened.  
  
"Maple and phoenix feather. 7 inches."  
  
She waved it again but nothing happened  
  
"Ebony and Unicorn hair 8 inches."  
  
She waved again and yet again nothing happened. The pile of wands grew bigger and bigger. Until Mr. Ollivander had an idea.  
  
"I made this wand a long time ago when I was traveling. It is rare combination. There is none like it. I used wood from a cherry blossom tree and used the hair of a half-demon. It is 7 inches. No one has had the right strength to use it yet". Kagome held the wand in her hand and she felt an immediate warmth. She waved the wand and red and gold sparks came out.  
  
"It looks like the wand has finally found an owner." Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "That will be 10 galleons please."  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed as she walked out of the door.  
  
"Lets go!" Hermione said. "Mum should be waiting." she said as they went back through the Leaky Cauldron and met Hermione's mum in the car. They then headed home.  
  
"That was quite an adventure." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"It was nothing. We're going to start learning tomorrow, OK?"  
  
"OK," Kagome agreed.  
  
The next month went by fast. Kagome had already learned as much in a month as she would in 3 years.  
  
"Wow! McGonagall said you were fast but I never expected you to be that fast!"  
  
"You learn to cope when you're trying to learn stuff by yourself and I was only able to do the tests and quizzes in class, so I'm not surprised."  
  
"In about a week or two you will be caught up with me. I can't help you with the Divination though. Maybe Ron will let me take you with me when I go visit him. Harry and Ron take Divination. They could help you."  
  
"That would be nice.  
  
Kagome learned the rest of the stuff in the next week and a half. The Weasley's had invited them to their home. Kagome and Hermione got packed up pretty fast. Hermione and Kagome became pretty good friends. Kagome liked reading just as much as Hermione. Kagome also learned a lot about Hogwarts and had already read Hogwarts: A History.  
  
"Kagome, its time to leave." Hermione called  
  
"OK, I'm coming." Kagome called ~*"Shippo,"*~  
  
~*"Yes mommy,"*~ Shippo answered (AN Kagome hasn't been able to teach Shippo any new English. Oh yeah, Sirius had to leave but you'll see him later on)  
  
~*"It's time to go"*~ Kagome said.  
  
~*"OK"*~  
  
"Hermione, do you think they'll like me?  
  
"Of course they will Kagome."  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
"That must be Mr. Weasley and Ginny. Grab Shippo and your bags Kagome."  
  
And so then Kagome and Hermione grabbed their stuff and headed out the front door to meet Mr. Weasley and Ginny  
  
AN This is the end. Wow, that was a long chapter. Stayed tuned next episode when Kagome meets Harry and the Weasley family.  
  
Ghoul King: Thanks for the review. I did change some stuff that you did suggest. I'm sorry you would feel like saying that if my story was in a store that you would say it was 'damaged goods.' Hopefully you will like this one better than the last. I appreciate you review none the less and I hope that you will continue to help me by reviewing.  
  
Author's Note: I only had Kagome learn all of the years of school that fast because I needed her to be at everyone else's' level when they went to Hogwarts. I don't know why I made it possible for Kagome to heal her own wounds, I just thought it would be a really cool talent. Please don't bite my head off. I don't want it to be a Mary Sue! *shudders* Please tell me if it is a Mary Sue and what I can do to fix it. Thanks for listening, bye. 


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry to say that this isn't an update. In fact, I should have done this ages ago. I've been busy though. Please forgive me but I won't continue until I get a BETA reader. So, please, will someone volunteer to be my BETA reader? Please! That wraps it up. Thanks for listening.eh. reading. 


	5. Happy Birthday Harry!

Title: The Unexpected  
  
Author: EvilHermione1824  
  
Summary: Kagome walks on Inu-yasha and Kikyo kissing. She goes back to her own time and waiting for her is a letter from a place she would never believe in her wildest imagination.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or Harry Potter though I wish I did. Oh yeah, I don't own Card Captor Sakura either  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*flashback/ actions* AN If it is a flashback I will always say flashback, and for the actions I'll write what action they are doing.  
  
**goes to different character** (A.N. I'll write what character I'm switching to.)  
  
When it goes to an English speaking place  
  
~*"speaking Japanese"*~  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review. Author's note: Sorry about the previous note. Please just disregard it. I really don't need a beta reader right now. Plus, the person who offered to be my beta reader never wrote back so I am assuming that they don't actually want to be my beta reader. Sorry to those who actually wanted to be my beta reader. I no longer want one. I want to do this on my own. Just remember to review. Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope the long chapter makes up for it.  
  
Keala_chic: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you think my story is nice.  
  
Tinkerbell-06: I'm sorry, I don't need a beta reader anymore. I'm not really sure what a beta reader is either. I got the impression that they read over it and fixed grammar mistakes and helped out with the story. I'm not sure if that is right. That's another reason, I don't want a beta reader anymore. I don't know what exactly what they do. Thanks for wanting to be mine!  
  
Kurama-Kagome12: It's alright to be a little crazy. I'm thrilled that you like my fic. Keep reviewing. Sorry it took me so long to update.  
  
Me: sorry it took me so long to update. Here's the update!  
  
Amelle: eh *sweat drop* I have a half demon in there? Are you sure? I was sure the only half demon I had was Inu-chan. I'll go back and check. *blushes* I need to get a better memory. If I do actually have a half demon there, I'll name it Amelle for ya. Okay?  
  
SurfAngel: Very perceptive aren't you? Get ready to laugh. Yes, you're guess at who the cousin is right. I hate her so you won't see her as a crybaby. I'm sorry if you like her, but I hate her and that's how I'm going to write her character. She might be a little OOC. Off subject, a little. I am SO glad you reviewed because I love the Seventeenth Moon, I read it a while ago and I couldn't remember who wrote it or what it was called. It was eating me up that I couldn't remember that you wrote it and what it was called.  
  
Cherry Blossom: Hey, that's my nickname too! Well, sort of. I go by Sakura. It will most likely be InuKag but I'm still not sure yet. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Lord Sesshomaru: You're go by Sesshy-chan's name huh? Well, in that case *Glomps Lord Sesshomaru* Sorry *blushes* I just really like Sessho-maru- sama. Well, to the point, I'm glad you think my x over is interesting. About the glomp, I'm just a raving fangirl. So to all of you that review and have Inu-yasha, Miroku, or Sessho-maru somewhere in your name. Be prepared to be glomped. *grins*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(A.N. This starts after they open the door)  
  
They had just opened the door when Hermione was pulled into a hug by an extremely hyper red-haired girl  
  
"Hi Hermione! I've missed you so much," squealed the red headed girl.  
  
"I missed you too, Ginny. But can you let go, I'm running out of oxygen. Did you have too much sugar again?"  
  
"Sorry, and I only ate 3 pixy wands (A.N. The pixy wand is a wizards' version of the pixy stick)" Ginny mumbled blushing. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome said, bowing slightly.  
  
"That's quite a long first name."  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry." A faint blush appeared on Kagome's cheeks. "I have got to stop introducing myself like that. Sorry, in Japan, people introduce themselves last name first."  
  
"I didn't know." Ginny said, now she was blushing. She then turned to Hermione again and said in a very excited voice, "Hermione, guess what, Harry is coming tomorrow for his birthday. We're going to have a surprise party."  
  
"We are?! I can't wait!" Hermione was as hyper as Ginny, and then calmed down, and looked at Kagome and explained, "Kagome, one of my best friends, called Harry Potter, has never had a birthday party. So, this will be a good chance for him. It's even more important now because of what happened last year."  
  
"I should get him something. Does he play quiddich? What is quiddich? My cousin mentioned to me about it. She always liked to confuse me in her letters." Kagome said.  
  
"Yes, Harry is seeker for the Gryffindor team. Wait a minute, I thought you highly disliked your cousin, why do you write her?" asked Hermione as they headed out the door.  
  
"Our moms make us write. Let me tell you this, looks aren't anything. If you want proof, look at my cousin. She acts likes little miss goody two shoes when everyone's around." Kagome looked downright angry when she was talking about her cousin  
  
"Let's get off subject of family, OK?" asked Ginny, noting that Kagome was touchy when it came to talking about her cousin. By that time, Kagome and Hermione had grabbed their trunks and were by the car. If you would have seen them carry the trunks out; you would have laughed so hard that you would have fallen to the ground. Well, that may be too much of an exaggeration. From left to right were Kagome, then Ginny, and finally Hermione. In Kagome's left hand was a sleeping Shippo. In her right, was one of the handles to her trunk. In Ginny's left hand was a handle to Kagome's trunk and in her right was a handle to Hermione's trunk. Hermione was carrying a handle to her trunk in her left hand, and holding Crookshanks in her right hand. It was one weird looking chain.  
  
Kagome's face softened and she said gently "OK, I'll load the trunk," Hermione reached out to help but Kagome shooed off her saying showing that she was going to get the trunks. She handed Shippo over to Hermione. Kagome then proceeded to put both trunks in the trunk of the car; she was completely amazed, and shocked when the trunk magically expanded as soon as she put the trunks in. Afterwards, they all got into the backseat; meanwhile, Mr. Weasley drove the car. Kagome was on the left side of the car, Hermione was in the middle, and Ginny was on the right. Shippo was lying on Kagome's lap; he was sleeping. Crookshanks was also sleeping Hermione's lap. "Ginny, where did you get this car?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Dad got a raise. I guess since he worked there so long, they decided to give it to him. Fudge didn't think it was a good idea. He tried to get it vetoed. It didn't work though. The Windsgamot outvoted him. "  
  
"Wow! That's interesting." commented Kagome.  
  
"Hopefully, Harry doesn't have a crush on Cho anymore." said Hermione mournfully.  
  
"Wait a minute. Cho, as in Cho Chang." Kagome said fast.  
  
"Yes, why? Cho is Chinese, Higurashi is Japanese." Hermione added.  
  
"I know that! Higurashi is my mom's maiden name. She has been using it since dad died. My dad and Cho's Mum are brother and sister. Cho is the cousin I was telling you about."  
  
"I don't get it, she always seems so nice," Ginny said softly.  
  
"Don't forget that she also acts like a human hosepipe," joked Hermione.  
  
"She normally acts that way, too. But it's just that when she sees me, her true colors come out. She always picks on me, when she sees me. It doesn't matter who is around. Its part of my charm." Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Okay, I believe you," Ginny said seriously.  
  
The three of them talked the rest of the way to Ginny's house. The three of them became great friends. When they got to the house they had made some additions to the house. It was huge!  
  
"Hermione, you should see my room now! It's enormous!" Ginny said excitedly. "You guys get to stay with me, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Hermione and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
"When I was in the feudal ages, I was used to sleeping on the ground but Miroku, who was a monk, went to the richest place in the whole area and used to say 'There is an ominous black cloud lingering over the manor.' He would put up some sutras and we spent the night. They would allow us to come in and eat their food. It was a quick way to get a meal. Of course, all Inu-Yasha liked was ramen noodles." Kagome explained. "I'll tell you more tonight."  
  
"You must be Kagome," a kind motherly voice as they all entered the house. "Your mother has told me so much about you. How is your little brother, Sota?"  
  
"You know my mother?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Of course, she is one of my best friends," explained the voice. "My name is Molly Weasley, just call me Mrs. Weasley. Your Mother and I were both in Gryfinndor. Your Dad was in Ravenclaw, though."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know!" Kagome said shocked. She didn't know anything about her mother when she was a teen. She always thought of her mother, well, as a mother. She never even really thought of her mom's life before she had her. "Sota is being a little bratty brother like normal. He has a kind heart though. He wants to be a soccer player. Grandpa wants him to shave his head and become a monk. Sota responsibility now is taking care of Buyo."  
  
"That's nice," Mrs. Weasley responded. "Ginny, why don't you help your brother degnome the garden."  
  
"Mum, do I have to?" whined Ginny.  
  
"Yes, you do! Now go!" lectured Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Can I come too?" asked Kagome  
  
"If you want to." mumbled Ginny.  
  
"Of course I want to. I'll see if Shippo wants to help. You'll get to see some of his fox demon tricks."  
  
"OK." replied Ginny. She seemed a bit happier that Kagome was coming with her.  
  
~*"Shippo, wake up. I need you to help me."*~ Kagome said.  
  
~*"OK, mom!"*~ Shippo said bouncing up and down.  
  
They then saw a gnome. ~*"Why don't you do foxfire, kit."*~  
  
~*"OK, Foxfire!"*~ Shippo yelled as a blue flame came out and hit the gnome. The gnome barely got tinged but it screamed and ran away.  
  
"Man, those things are cowards." Kagome said "Shippo barely tinged him and it ran away scared.  
  
"That was so adorable, how did he do that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"He is a demon. He can also do other tricks. He is so adorable."  
  
Shippo did a couple of trick on other gnomes. It was like they were all in contact with each other because all of the other gnomes popped out of the ground and ran away scared.  
  
"They really are wimps to be afraid of Shippo. I guess their all gone, so our work here is done. I guess I should start teaching Shippo English again. He was doing so well. Shippo do your alphabet, OK?"  
  
"O-K?" Shippo said making it sound like a question.  
  
~*"Yep, that was right Shippo. Go on,"*~  
  
"Hold on," Ginny interrupted. "Let's go to my room. I'm sure Hermione is already there." Ginny lead them to her room. "Okay, now you can begin" Ginny went to her desk and grabbed out her red nail polish. Kagome grabbed some kids' books out of her trunk, which was brought up when she was degnoming the garden. She placed them beside Shippo.  
  
~*"Begin, Shippo"*~ Kagome said.  
  
"A, B, C...D, E, F, G, H I...J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R...S, T, U, V, W, X, Y.....Z!"  
  
~*"That's right, Shippo"*~ Kagome said as she pulled out a piece of candy out of her pocket and handed it to Shippo.  
  
"Th-th-thank y-you?" stuttered Shippo.  
  
~*"Right again, I'm impressed"*~ Kagome said as she gave Shippo another piece of candy. She casually ruffled his hair as a gesture that he did well.  
  
While Kagome was teaching Shippo some English, Hermione was reading a book and Ginny was painting her nails red and adding little gold snitch stickers for nails at the end.  
  
~*"That's enough for today Shippo."*~  
  
"OK, Mom!" Shippo said proudly. Her gave Kagome a hug and looked at one of the kids books that Kagome had.  
  
"He's gotten better." commented Hermione.  
  
"I know. He's a fast learner." Kagome said proud then added under her breath, "That's my boy."  
  
"Dinner," called Mrs. Weasley.  
  
The kids walked down from Ginny's room to outside where tables were set up. Kagome didn't forget to take her bow and arrows with her. They were pushed together to make one big rectangular table.  
  
"Everything is all ready so just sit at the table." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.  
  
Ginny was on the right side of the table and on the end. To the left of her was Hermione. Beside Hermione, on the left, was Ron. Kagome was sitting on the left of him. On the other end was Percy. On the opposite side of the table from left to right were Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. At one end of the table was Mrs. Weasley; on the other end was Mr. Weasley. (A.N. Sorry if that was a bit confusing)  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you!" she said putting out her hand to shake Ron's.  
  
"Ron Weasley," he replied shaking her hand. "Don't take this the wrong way but why do you always carry that bow and those arrows?" he asked.  
  
"In case I get attacked," she replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Huh?" he asked confused. "Why did you say that so casually?" Kagome didn't have enough time to answer.  
  
"Handddd ooover thhhhe sssshickooon nno ttama Mmmyy cccoouuusiin toooldsss mmeee yooouuu haaaadddds iiiittt bbeeeefooooreeee yyooouuusss kkkkiiiilllleddd hhhhiiiimmmsss." said a snake demon. (A.N. Sorry if that's hard to read)  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome said picking up her bow and arrows. She got up from the table and ran off to get the demon to follow her. "Come and get it if you can," she called out to the demon.  
  
The snake demon attacked her first and managed to bite her but that didn't dampen her spirits. Ron got out his wand but Hermione stopped him whispering that Kagome knew what she was doing. The next moment Kagome caught the snake and told it to warn the rest of the demons not to come after her because she defeated Naraku. The demon looked very frightened and slithered away.  
  
"I don't think I'll be bothered anymore. I just didn't feel like killing it plus I hate to waste my arrows."  
  
"Kagome, you're covered in blood." Ginny said shocked.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up dear. I think that snake had poison."  
  
"No thanks," she replied. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the pain, wounds, poisons, and blood stains to be gone. When she opened her eyes she was good as new. "I have got to start to be able to protect myself. Inu- yasha isn't here to protect me anymore." she whispered. The rest of the dinner went by smoothly and demon-free. So after dinner Kagome helped clean up and the three girls went up to Ginny's room. She took some of the leftovers for Shippo to eat. Kagome started her story when they were all comfortable. Shippo was still eating the food Kagome brought up.  
  
"There is a raging war going on this jewel between a great priestess named Midoriko. She was very strong and a lot of demons wanted her dead. A war raged on between the demons and herself. It lasted 7 days and 7 nights; when things were looking well for her she was hurt badly. A soul is comprised of 4 parts. She pulled out of her chest the jewel of four souls. Her own soul and the soul of the demon that bit her were taken into the jewel itself. It is like a raging war in there. We have no way to know who is going to win. Everyone who has come across the jewel seem like they loose their soul when they use it. 50 years before I traveled to the past, the jewel could have been destroyed and Midoriko could have won. As fate should have it, a powerful half demon by the name of Naraku tricked Kikyo and Inu-yasha causing them to die hating each other. Well sort of die. Inu- yasha was put into an eternal sleep. I accidentally woke him up. We eventually became really good friends."  
  
"I hope the priestess wins," said Ginny sadly.  
  
"So do I," whispered Kagome. Kagome then told both Ginny and Hermione of her adventures. They knew almost everything about each other. They were really good friends.  
  
"Let's go to sleep, guys. Its really late." suggested Ginny.  
  
"Okay! Good night, Ginny" Hermione and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
Kagome woke up early the next morning because there was a lot of ruckus going on in the room.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Kagome said irritated. She rubbed her eyes. Kagome obviously didn't like getting woken up so early.  
  
"Harry's coming today," Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh, I get the shower after Hermione gets out. What should I wear?" she asked herself. A moment later she said "I know exactly what to wear" Kagome said as she picked out a simple yellow dress that came with a light blue cotton shirt that had one button. To top it off she grabbed her necklace with the red charms at the bottom (A.N. if you want to know what it look like, watch the episode where she goes on a date with Hojou) After she got out of the shower, she put on the clothes she brought with her into the bathroom. 'Perfect,' she thought as she looked at the mirror. She put a few final touches on her hair and she headed downstairs to see if she could help with the decorations.  
  
"Is there anything I can help with?" Kagome asked as she reached the kitchen. Actually yes, you could help with the decorations in the living room," answered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Kagome walked into the living room and helped as much as she could then returned to the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley, do you think I could make it to Diagon Alley before Harry gets here?"  
  
"Of course, dearie." she answered. "The floo powder is in the living room."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome said as she put a cloak over her outfit. She took a handful of floo and put it in her pocket and then grabbed another handful and threw it in the fire. It glowed green and she walked in and yelled Diagon Alley.  
  
'Okay, to Gringotts first.' Kagome thought as she was walking to Gringotts. "I'd like to make a withdrawal." she said to the first goblin.  
  
"Name?" the goblin asked.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi," she answered.  
  
"Key?"  
  
"It's right here," she said taking out her key."  
  
"Lockbox, take Miss Higurashi to her vault. Number 184."  
  
"Okay, come on Miss." Lockbox said.  
  
"Okay," replied Kagome  
  
Kagome always loved riding the cart. It reminded her of being back on Inu- yasha's back, except that there wasn't a pretty view and wonderful scents. It was so fast and sooo much fun, but it finally came to a stop.  
  
"Lantern, please?" Lockbox asked politely.  
  
"Sure and here's the key."  
  
"Thanks," Lockbox said gruffly as she opened the door. Kagome took out 15 galleons, 15 sickles, and 15 knuts.  
  
"I think this will be enough so I'll just shrink it. Reduco!" she exclaimed as she pointed her wand at the money.  
  
It reduced just as it was supposed to. "Is there any way to make the cart go faster?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Never heard that before." Lockbox replied with a rough laugh. "I mainly hear from people that they want it to go slower. No, sorry. There is only one speed." she said as they went back into the cart to get back to the entrance. Kagome left Gringotts and entered Quality Quiddich Supplies. It didn't have many people in there as it was still early in the morning. It was filled with quiddich stuff from brooms to shoes with quiddich team names on them.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Quality Quiddich Supplies. How can I help you?" asked the salesman.  
  
"My friend is a seeker and I was wondering if there was anything I could get him to help him practice. Do you have anything that would help him?" asked Kagome.  
  
"We just got something in today. It's a practice snitch you can practice with it at any time. When you want to stop you either catch it or say a password that the person chooses and the snitch flies into the person's hand."  
  
"How much does it cost?" asked Kagome.  
  
"5 galleons and 7 sickles." answered the salesman.  
  
"I'll buy it" she said confidently as she unshrunk the money and gave it to the salesman. "Could you possibly wrap it for me?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course," he answered politely. He then wrapped the gift and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you very much." Kagome said bowing slightly.  
  
"It was no problem." he said as Kagome left to go back to the Leaky Cauldron. She went over to the fireplace then threw the floo powder she had in her pocket in. When the flame turned green she walked in and yelled "The Burrow!" When she stepped out she was back in the living room. "I'm back guys!" She removed her cloak and hanged it up.  
  
"Hey Kagome, welcome back." said Hermione  
  
"Thanks, I got the gift."  
  
"What gift?" asked Ginny.  
  
"For Harry's birthday."  
  
"Oh, that gift!. Okay!" said Hermione.  
  
"How are the decorations going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They are going great. We should be done in no time," answered Hermione.  
  
Kagome look at Hermione strangely "Did you do something to your hair, Hermione, because it looks different," Kagome stated "Are you wearing make- up?" She asked as she put the gift she got for Harry with all of the other gifts.  
  
"I straitened it, and yes I'm wearing make-up." answered Hermione with an irritated voice.  
  
Fred just ran in the room "Everyone, hide! Harry is coming." he whispered frantically. Hermione hid behind a chair; Fred and George hid behind the couch; Kagome hid behind the door; Percy hid in a dark corner; Mrs. Weasley was in a closet; Bill was in another dark corner; Charlie hid in the fireplace; and Ginny hid under the table.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Harry.  
  
"Why don't you turn on a light?" asked Ron cleverly to avoid Harry's question.  
  
"Okay," answered Harry. When Harry turned on the lights everyone jumped out of their hiding place and yelled "Surprise!" Harry was so shocked that he fainted.  
  
"Is he all right?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, he just fainted," answered Ron.  
  
"I'll get a glass of water." Kagome said as she went out to the kitchen. When she came back, Harry was sitting up. "Here, drink this. It should make you feel better."  
  
"OK," Harry said as he drunk down the water. "What was that? It wasn't water. I feel reenergized."  
  
"Oh, that because I purified the water. Pure water makes people stronger."  
  
"I didn't know that. Who are you anyway? I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Hi Harry, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I can teach you some basics. I know I can't teach you how to purify things but I can teach other things. In plants I mean. Hermione has told me you guys have had many adventures at Hogwarts. If you know the plants, you have a great advantage. Like lantern plants will save you from most poisons. Plants used in potions can do almost anything."  
  
"Sure, I'd like to learn," Harry said smiling. He hadn't given a genuine smile since before the third task last year. "You must be the transfer student Hermione talked about. What house do you want to make?"  
  
"You can rule out slytherin because I am neither devious, sneaky, nor power- hungry. I think I would also outlaw Ravenclaw not because I'm not smart but I think the house gives book pidgins. I really don't want Hufflepuff because I would laugh to hard every time I say the name. I would choose Gryffindor. I am brave, loyal, and strong. Plus my mom was in Gryffindor."  
  
"We're all in Gryffindor here. Every person is either in or was in Gryffindor." Harry said.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Kagome was put into Ravenclaw. I mean she's really smart. She learned all the material for the 4 years in a month and a week and a half." Hermione said nonchalantly, almost with anger. "Or possibly Hufflepuff. She is too trusting for her own good." She spat out. "Did I do something to hurt you Hermione?" Kagome asked starting to cry. She didn't like that Hermione was talking to her with that tone of voice. "What are you crying for?" Hermione asked angrily. " Oh yeah, I forgot. You're just my masters, I mean Kikyo's weak reincarnation." Kagome stopped crying immediately. "Who are you and what have you done to Hermione." Kagome abruptly stood up, pointing at Hermione. "I couldn't sense it before but you are a demon that's taken control of Hermione's body."  
  
~*"Mom, are you alright? I smelled your tears."*~  
  
~*"I'm fine, Shippo. Go back up to the room."*~  
  
~*"Okay!"*~  
  
"Now leave Hermione's body. What does this have to do with Kikyo. She won, she got Inu-yasha. What does she want with me?"  
  
"Ah, you caught on quick but Kikyo would have been much faster at figuring out I was a demon. You're so weak! I don't know what you're rambling on about. I never knew Kikyo. She is just my role model." said the demon controlling Hermione's body.  
  
"She was a fake. She never loved him. If she did, she would have known Inu- yasha would never betray her. But she was blind. She couldn't see that she was being framed," she said continuing on, ignoring what the demon said.  
  
"Kikyo was not blind. You are too trusting. You are unable to hate anyone!"  
  
"You would be unable to hate too if the part of your soul that hated wasn't in your body anymore. Now be gone from Hermione's body before I force you out a most painful way. Don't think I won't. If you hurt my friends, be prepared to hurt 10 times the amount of pain they were in. Now out before I get violent."  
  
"I'm out of here," said the demon as it flew out of Hermione's body.  
  
Hermione abruptly woke up "Kagome, what happened?"  
  
"You were possessed. I should have been more watchful. I should have sensed it. Maybe the demon was right. Maybe I am just Kikyo's weak reincarnation." Kagome cried  
  
"You are not a weak reincarnation. I know you are strong. Especially when your friends are involved." responded Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, I really needed that."  
  
"Mom, I smelled you crying again." Said Shippo running down the stairs and jumping into Kagome's arms "Are you OK?"  
  
~*"Yes, wow you said that all in English. I'm so proud of you."*~ Kagome praised.  
  
"Thanks Mom," Shippo said blushing  
  
"Shippo, can you understand me?"  
  
"What does u-un-derr-st-st-stand mean?"  
  
"I'm asking if you know what I'm saying."  
  
Oh, yes. I u-u-under-st-st-stand you." Shippo said proudly.  
  
"Kagome, why is this thing calling you mom?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm a kitsune!" Shippo said indignantly.  
  
"OK why is that kid..."  
  
"I'm no goat. My name is Shippo," Shippo said pouting.  
  
"Fine, why is Shippo calling you mum?" asked Harry sounding a little irritated.  
  
"Well, you see, Shippo's real parents are no longer around so I have taken the role of his mother-like figure. Shippo is a kind-hearted demon. He would have gotten eaten alive if I left him. Plus he's so adorable. When's the next time we go to Gringotts?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time.  
  
"She's just a freak." replied Hermione.  
  
"I am not! I-I-I need to get um what's it called?"  
  
"Money," suggested Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I need to get money out." lied Kagome  
  
"Liar, you just went to Diagon Alley today. You just want to ride the cart."  
  
"But it's so much fun to ride." Kagome whined  
  
"The first time Kagome and I went on the cart, she had her arms in the air and she was screaming 'Faster, faster!' You can't deny it either." Hermione joked  
  
"Fine, I won't. I love to ride the cart. I even asked the goblin today if she could make it go faster."  
  
"You're crazy!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Enough gibber gabber. Its time for gifts!" exclaimed Kagome. "Which gift do you want to open first?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Ron's gift." He said. The gift from Ron was a poster of the Chudley Cannons. "When you give me a quiddich poster, make sure it's a good team. I mean really, the Chudley Cannons?!" joked Harry.  
  
"Why you," Ron joked as he tackled Harry.  
  
Harry then opened Hermione's gift. It was a book about famous quiddich players that attended Hogwarts. Percy gave him a book about O.W.L.s. Ginny gave him a chain necklace with a silver Basilisk charm on it. Charlie gave him a book about dragons. Bill gave him a book about goblins. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley gave him a sweater and a box of homemade sweets. Hagrid sent him some rock cakes. Fred and George gave Harry some of their products they invented. Padfoot gave Harry a book full of pranks and gags written by the marauders. Moony gave him a 'How to become an animagi' book by the marauders.  
  
"I guess that's it," Harry sighed.  
  
"No, it's not. You forgot my gift." Kagome said grabbing the wrapped gift.  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything. I mean, I've never even met you before today," said Harry.  
  
"I know, but I just wanted to. So here catch," she said tossing Harry the package. He opened the wrapping and it was a practice snitch. "You practice with it. If you want to stop practicing, you either have to catch or say a password that you choose and it will come zooming to your hand." Kagome explained  
  
"Wow! That's interesting." Harry commented.  
  
"It just came out today."  
  
"Thank you for everything, everyone. I love all of my gifts."  
  
"Get to sleep, now! We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.  
  
They all made their way to bed. Everyone slept peacefully except Kagome and Harry. They were both having nightmares.  
  
'Why do I keep having these dreams? Why is Inu-yasha still hurting me even though he's not here? Why can't he just leave me alone. I'm going to go downstairs for some water.' thought Kagome as she headed for the kitchen. As she was pouring a glass of water she could see a figure sitting on a bench outside. She leaned closer to the window to get a closer view 'It's Harry. I should find out what is wrong.' she thought as she went outside and sat next to Harry.  
  
A couple minutes later, Harry abruptly said "Why are you up?"  
  
"I had a nightmare, you?"  
  
"Same here." Harry replied  
  
"If you don't mind me asking. What was it about?"  
  
"It's... Voldemort. He has been killing a lot of muggles and muggleborn witches/wizards. I have some sort of connection with him. I don't want it. I have to see all these painful things and my scar hurts every time I wake. I only get these visions when he is feeling murderous. What were you having a nightmare about?" Harry asked. Kagome was trying to figure out how to put it in words. "I understand," he said getting off the bench.  
  
Kagome then grabbed his arm to stop him. "Harry, wait. I want to tell you. I just don't know how to put it into words. My nightmare is wimpy compared to yours. Do you still want to hear it?"  
  
"Of course," Harry replied sitting back down on the seat.  
  
"A lot of it has to do with what I said when Hermione was possessed. I guess I start with the beginning or you won't understand. It all starts with this," she said holding the shikon no tama. "This is called the Shikon no Tama, also called the jewel of 4 souls. The Shinto, which is one way of thinking, is about the shikon no tama. The shikon is made of 4 souls. Ara- mitama which is the soul for courage. Nigi-mitama which is the soul for friendship or family. Kushi-mitama is the soul for wisdom. Then finally saki-mitama which is the soul for love. Those four souls make up 1 human soul. Naiobi (A.N. spelling?) is when the 4 souls or spirits work together in harmony. When that happens the human heart is filled with goodness. A soul in both human and demon can turn good or evil.  
  
A long time ago, dragons, ogres, and other demons merged together their bodies to wage a battle. They fought against a powerful priestess by the name of Midoriko. Midoriko was able to purify the demons' soul to make them harmless. She was considered the most powerful human of her time.  
  
After battling 7 days and nights, a demon was able to sink its fangs into her. With her last ounce of energy, Midoriko reached within her own body for strength and she seized the demons soul. Unfortunately, she forced her own soul doing so.  
  
The Shikon no Tama flew out of her body. She was unable to purify the demons soul so she imprisoned it along with herself into the jewel. A war is still raging within the jewel. The jewel fell in the hands of Kikyo, my incarnation, who harbored a bandit named Onigumo. Onigumo harvested a desire for Kikyo. He used to say that the jewel was more beautiful when it was tainted with evil. Kikyo fell in 'love' with a half demon named Inu- yasha. Onigumo had a bunch of demons eat his body so he could merge into one. He then became Naraku.  
  
Naraku made a plan. He tricked Inu-yasha and Kikyo, so Kikyo's heart would become bitter and the jewel would become evil. Kikyo pinned Inu-yasha to a tree so he would sleep forever; then Kikyo died herself. The jewel was burned with her body.  
  
I was pulled into the past by mistress centipede. It was 50 years since Kikyo had died. I accidentally woke up Inu-yasha and set him free. Kaede put a subjugation necklace around his neck. When I say 'sit' in Japanese, he falls on the ground. I accidentally broke the jewel with an arrow. Inu- yasha and I teamed up together to search for the shards. We become friends. A specter steals grave dirt and Kikyo's ashes and brings her back to life. It doesn't work though if the soul has been reincarnated. So, the specter steals my soul and gives it to Kikyo. I was able to get most of it back but Kikyo still has some of it. She is living off the souls of dead women in the feudal ages.  
  
We meet Shippo before Kikyo came back to life. We helped him avenge his father's death. We allowed Shippo to come with us because he has no family. I am like his mother.  
  
We met Miroku after Shippo. He was a monk that acted very lecherous. He asks every girl he sees to bear him a child. He has a good heart though. You see, he has a hole in his right hand. His goal in life was to kill Naraku. Every year his air void would grow a little bigger and eventually it would suck him in. The only way for it to go away would be if Naraku died. Naraku placed the curse on Miroku's grandfather. The curse kept going down from generation to generation. He wanted a son so in case he died before Naraku did, his son would continue the legacy and kill Naraku. Luckily, we killed Naraku.  
  
Sango then joined our group before we killed Naraku. She is like a sister to me. She's a demon exterminator. The strongest of her group went to go slay a demon. When they were gone, Naraku tipped a lot of demons that the strongest of the exterminators would be gone. All the demons wanted vengeance on the exterminators so they attacked them. At the castle the strongest demons went to, there was a huge demon but they exterminated it easily. There was a spider demon that was disguised himself as a human. He took control of Sango's little brother, Kohaku, and made him kill everyone there but Sango didn't die. He went back to normal when he attacked Sango. It was so sad. Kohaku was sad and confused. Then they both got shot by a ton of arrows. Again Sango didn't die. Naraku brought Kohaku back to life with no memory of who he was. Naraku constantly used Kohaku against Sango. The only that was keeping Kohaku alive was the jewel shard in his back. The saddest day was the day we defeated Naraku. I was able to put the whole thing back together. It was so sad because we then knew that Kohaku was dead. The whole jewel meant that Naraku took the jewel out of Kohaku's back. (A.N. I know it's very similar to the story she told Hermione. Sorry.)  
  
Inu-yasha and I fell in love. Well I thought we did. Earlier the day I left, Kikyo wanted to meet with me at a certain time. When I get there I saw Inu-yasha kissing her. I start to cry. He tells me to stop crying. I said that I thought he loved me. He replies, with his own will, that he never loved me and that he only put up with me because I looked like Kikyo and I could detect jewel shards. He told that since the jewel was complete; he no longer needed me. So, I did what I thought of first. I packed my stuff said goodbye to everyone, and left with Shippo. I also sealed the well. There is only 1 way other way besides me opening the well. Kikyo must be killed. Now the chances of that happening are slim to none.  
  
It still hurts though. I want to forget Inu-yasha but he keeps haunting my dreams. I want him to leave me alone. I have been having that dream every night since I came back to the now," Kagome explained as she started to cry.  
  
"Come here," Harry said as he wiped Kagome's tears away and pulled her into a hug. "Better?" Kagome nodded in his chest. "We should try to get more sleep. Wake me if you have that dream again, Okay?"  
  
"Okay, I will," Kagome agreed. "You tell me about your dreams too. I'm a great listener. All right?"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell them to you. Just tell me if they get too gruesome, all right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I've seen a lot of gross things on the past. I want you to sleep well," Kagome said.  
  
"Good night, Kagome."  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
Author's note: I know it took me long to update, but are you happy that I made this nice and long. I wrote a lot of this before the fifth book came out, so I won't have the stuff from the last book. I might have Umbridge. I haven't decided. In other words. This is definitely AU. Sorry if I already said this before. Bye! Review please! 


	6. Yet Another Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
OK, I know it's been forever since I have updated. Unfortunately, this isn't an update. This is just a few words I'd like to say. Firstly, Kagome and Harry are NOT going to be a couple, it is going to be a InuKag and H/Hr. The reason why it is taking soooooo long, I reread it and I personally think it is terrible. I'm going to be rewriting it with a prologue, explaining more things that is stated. So, I am most likely going to delete this and post the better one. Another reason why it is taking so long is because I haven't had the time to write! Well, that is all I have to say for now! Bye! Signed, KaTiE 


End file.
